First Encounters of Budding Love
by Sicily Zane
Summary: This is based off characters on RP, not the RP itself. FredIIxLorcan. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Summary: Lorcan is having a rough week and Fred is having trouble coping with his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Lorcan walked through the snow, brushing off the cheerful "Hello's" hereceived on a daily basis with a simple  
>smile. He couldn't muster the amount of spare thought it would take to say anything else. He couldn't even<br>think clearly. "How could this week get any worse?" He didn't want to know. He thought back on what happened  
>six days ago with disappointment...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

"Lo, can I borrow your sweater?" his identical twin brother, Lysander, chirped as he merrily walked towards  
>Lorcan with his cocky swagger.<p>

"But its blue. You'll get mixed up as me."

"So?" He smiled. "Anyone who mistakes me from you is an idiot."

"Ugh fine." He always found it hard to say know to his brother.

Lysander left the hall in Lorcan's sweater, leaving him with a green tee shirt on. Lorcan looked out into the  
>December snow, sighed happily, then walked off to class.<p>

...

"Lorcan! Love? How is my sweetheart doing today?" Faith Longbottom, Lorcan's beautiful girlfriend, waved at  
>Lysander and happily trotted to him. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his arm.<p>

"Oh no. It's Lysander. I'm just borrowing Lo's jacket." Lysander spoke fast. "She must not be that smart." He  
>thought to himself. "Just like Lo to get the dumb ones." He smiled at this thought.<p>

"O-Oh okay." She let go of his arm and looked down, almost embarrassed.

"Sorry Faith. I wish I knew where he was. He is wearing a green shirt today though. If that helps..."

"No worries. And thank you." She smiled slyly and walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Anytime."

...

"Hey, Ly. Can I have my sweater back?"

"Um, why? Ar-Are you cold?"

The look on Lorcan's face was self-evident. As much as he tried to hide it, it was evident that he was freezing.

"Aw I'm sorry. I had no clue. Here." He took off the sweater and handed it to Lorcan as fast as he could.  
>Underneath, he wore his dark green Slytherin shirt.<p>

"Don't apologize. I should have worn better clothing. But you're wearing a tee shirt too. Will you be okay?"  
>He looked so concerned. It made Lysander grateful when his brother worried about him; it made him feel so<br>loved.

"Yeah. I'm just going to the kitchen then back to the common room."

"Aww I was hoping we could hang out later."

"Didn't you make any friends in your house?"

"Yes, but, sadly, she's not you."

"Just one?"

"Yeah..." He looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Aww okay. Let me just go to the kitchen. Then I'll meet up with you and go get a butterbeer."

"Okay." The look if delight on Lorcan's face was always a soft spot for Lysander.

"Stay here 'kay?"

"Okay." He sat on the bench behind him, happy to finally hang out with one of his four only friends. Better yet,  
>his twin brother.<p>

...

Lysander pushed his way into the kitchen and looked through the window. He could see Lorcan just sitting happily.  
>Wondering if he sees him too, Lysander waved through the glass. And, to his amusement, Lorcan waved back.<p>

"Hello love. I'm happy I found you." Faith walked up to him slowly, with a devilish grin.

"Umm, it's Lysander again." He said, backing away slightly.

"You don't have to lie just because you aren't wearing your own house shirt. Lysander told me you'd be wearing  
>green." She inched slowly towards him, faster than he could back up.<p>

"We changed ba-" His back hit the wall. He figured Lorcan could see them and come in to stop her before she could  
>do anything hasty.<p>

"Only Lorcan is sweet enough to wave out the window." she interrupted. Before he could pull back, Faith leaned  
>forward and kissed Lysander passionately on the lips.<p>

Lorcan, who witnessed this act without disregarding his brother's flailing, stood and walked towards the door in  
>shock. "What the hell are you doing to my brother?" Lorcan defended his brother, even if it looked like it was his fault.<p>

"Lo-Lorcan? No, Lysander was wearing that sweater!"

"As I was trying to say, we switched back."

"Y-You couldn't tell us apart?" Lorcan's eyes grew wide and he looked on the verge of tears.

As Faith looked closer, she could see the differences. Lysander's eyes were green, whereas Lorcan's were bright, light  
>blue. Lorcan's hair was also a slightly darker shade of dark brown, his voice was slightly higher pitched, and his right<br>shoulder often looked tense. She looked in horror. She couldn't believe she would mess this up so badly. But she was  
>NOT going to be made the bad guy.<p>

"You shouldn't play your girlfriend like that." She said smugly. "And your brother pretended to be you."

Lorcan looked at her with a disgust neither she nor Lysander had ever seen. "I can't believe you're trying to turn this.  
>Goodbye Faith. This time, don't talk to me again. I can't even believe you." He turned and started for the door.<p>

Faith looked on in surprise. Suddenly, she got angry. "Does it even matter who's who?" she spat in spite.

Lorcan stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're twins. It doesn't matter. At all." she continued.

Lorcan's eyes welled up. He refused to blink; blinking would cause a tear to fall.

"Lo? You know none of that is true, right? I would never-" Lysander walked towards his brother, but he wasn't fast  
>enough. Lorcan walked out the door before Lysander got to him, his head hanging low to prevent others from seeing.<br>But Lysander wasn't going to give up. He followed, more he tailed, Lorcan to the Ravenclaw common room entrance.  
>And slipped in before the door could shut.<p>

...

That's when it happened. Lorcan fell onto the couch and started to cry. Lysander was quick to run to his brother's side  
>and hold him tight. "I haven't seen him cry since... No! Don't think about it." he thought as he awkwardly hugged Lorcan,<br>finding himself laying on the sofa next to him. "I'm so sorry Lo. This is all my fault."

"N-No it's no-not." He huffed as he spoke. "Sh-She said we were, we're one in th-the same. I-Is that tru-true?" He trembled.

"It is my fault. I should've been clearer." He finally got himself in a position for a more comfortable hug; hugging Lorcan  
>around his shoulders and gently petting his hair. "And it's not true. We are not one in the same. We are different. Fuck that<br>bitch for saying those horrible things to you."

Lorcan flinched at the swearing, but didn't disagree. He just laid and cried it out.

End of Flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Lorcan walked fast to a bench, barely able to see. He sat down and stared. He wasn't staring at anything  
>specific, just gazing; spacing out. After word got out about the "incident", most just disregarded it as a<br>topic for discussion, both with Lorcan, Lysander, or Faith and in private.

But Emma, she got angry at Lorcan. Three days after the "incident", she approached Lorcan in a misguided  
>rage. She yelled things like "Just because you can tell the difference, it doesn't mean anyone else can!" and<br>"She made a mistake! She's not perfect, you're not perfect!". After that incident, she had refused to sit with  
>him in the common room, or even acknowledge his exsistance.<p>

Lorcan knew she was mad because she was jealous that Faith kissed Lysander. But he still lost a friend.

He looked persistently at the snowy ground as he thought and when he snapped out of his daze he looked  
>around him. No one was out there. It was just him. It must be during a class. Probably his potions class.<p>

He sighed and opened a bag of popcorn, his comfort food. He took out a kernel and placed it between his top  
>front teethand his bottom two teeth and gently bit down, parting his lips just enough so they weren't touching<br>the popped corn. Aftera few seconds, he closed his lips and ate the kernel. Then repeated the process with  
>another kernel. He laughed to himself. He always ate his popcorn like this, one kernel at a time.<p>

As he ate his popcorn in his weird fashion, he hummed a motivational muggle song, "Soldier by AJ Rafael".  
>He knew he'd get through his rough patch somehow. But it was going to be hard. He hated relying on Lysander<br>for everything; he felt like he'd overwhelm him. And he always seeks refuge with his brother, to whom he hated  
>showing his weaker side to. It wasn't fair that Lysander had to worry over Lorcan. And if not Lysander, it was<br>Faith. He thought he could trust her. But she just betrayed him, much like how Emma betrayed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"What're you doing out here?" called a voice. Lorcan popped the kernel in his mouth like he normally does,  
>then looked up. About ten feet from him, Fred II was looking at him, slightly confused. "You don't seem the<br>type to skip class. Especially your favorite one."

"I guess I'm just too distracted to go to class." Fred Weasley II. He was tall, dark haired, incredibly handsome,  
>and very nice. He was eccentric and, at the same time, docile. Lorcan admired his strength, his shaped<br>personality, and unique quirkiness. Every time Lorcan saw him, his palms would sweat and his heart would  
>beat faster. Lysander claims it's love, but Lorcan never believed it. Lorcan would never fall in love with his<br>friend. Especially now that he only has two.

"Ah." Fred walked over and sat next to Lorcan. "Upset about this week?"

"I-I guess." Lorcan sighed in relief. He knew Fred was the only one bold enough to bring up touchy subjects.  
>He didn't know if it was incredibly smart or incredibly dumb. Either way, he liked it. "Want some?" he asked,<br>pushing his bag closer to his friend.

"Hmm, thanks." He smiled, taking out some kernels and tossed them into his mouth. "Wanna talk about it?"  
>Hisquestion was muffled by his popcorn.<p>

"Not really." Lorcan said, taking a kernel out and beginning his eating routine. After he eats the kernel, he  
>looks up at the sky, his hands folded on his lap. "I can't pinpoint why I'm so upset." he sighed.<p>

Fred looked at Lorcan with a twinkle in his eye. He admired the lightness Lorcan always had, even when he  
>was sad. "I hear ya. I remember when Adelia broke up with me. Heavy stuff. But we get through it." he said,<br>never taking his eyes off of Lorcan. As he spoke, he took notice to Lorcan's unique way of eating popcorn.  
>"What are ya, what're ya doing there mate?"<p>

Lorcan blushed slightly as he answered. "It's the way I eat popcorn. I've always eaten it like this." After he  
>eats another kernel, he looks directly at Fred, making Fred unnoticeably blush. "How is it easy to get over<br>someone?" Fred looked into Lorcan's big, light blue eyes in surprise.

"Well, um." Fred pondered the question. "I guess you have to ask yourself, 'Did you love her?'" Fred hoped  
>the answer was 'no'. He wasn't too open to admit it, but he'd never say he had a thing for Lorcan. He was<br>intrigued by the way he carried himself, no matter the situation and how he seemed modest and shy and  
>remaining smart and sweet. He also was captivated by Lorcan's looks; his bright, light blue eyes, deep brown<br>hair, his composure, and the slightly tense right shoulder. He always noticed this about Lorcan and how these  
>traits and personalities separate him from his cocky, nearly evil twin brother, who was a lot like his twin sister,<br>Roxanne.

"Uh, I don't know." Lorcan sighed as he looked from Fred, to the snowy, December ground, to the cloudy blue-ish  
>sky, then back to Fred. "How do you know when you're in love? You say you've been in it, but you won't tell<br>me who. How could you know..?"

Fred breathed nervously. "It's now or never." he thought to himself. It's taken so much effort to admit to himself  
>that he loved Lorcan. He wan'ted to tell him so bad. "I have only a small amount of courage, make the most<br>of it." he motivated himself.

"There are many ways one can discover love for someone. It starts with your heart racing when you see that  
>person." Both of their hearts were nearly beating out of their chests. "Then, your mind begins to think of this<br>person all the time." Lorcan, who was captivated, reached for another kernel and gently placed it between his  
>teeth, but wasn't going to eat it anytime soon. "Then you hands get clammy. Here, like this." Fred reached out<br>and grabbed Lorcan's hand. Both were slightly clammy. The initial touch sent a tingle down Lorcan's bones and  
>he blushed. "And all you want to do is reach out and kiss the person." He leaned close to Lorcan and, carefully,<br>bit the popcorn kernel in half. Their lips brushed, which caused Lorcan to blush more.

Lorcan's thoughts: "This is how love feels. I-I'm in love with Fred. Does this mean..?"

Fred's thoughts: "Do-Does he love me back? Is that what's happening?"

Taking advantage of the possibility that Lorcan feels the same way, Fred closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed  
>Lorcan on the lips, putting the arm closest to him, his right, around his waist, pulling him closer. To the pull, Lorcan<br>put both hands on Fred's shoulders, but showed no intention of pushing away. Instead, he closed his eyes and  
>sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Fred's neck.<p>

In sheer confidence, Fred slipped his tongue into Lorcan's mouth, half expecting him to pull away. Instead, Lorcan  
>returned the favor, deepening their kiss.<p>

...

Eventually, the two had to break apart to breathe. Fred held Lorcan close, wrapping his arms around Lorcan's waist.  
>Lorcan had his arms still around Fred's neck and buried his head into the nape of the left side of his neck.<p>

"I-I think I'm in love with you Fred."

Fred kissed his love's head, the nuzzled his head into that spot. "I love you too Lorcan."

They sat in each other's embrace until well past class dismissal. After that cold December afternoon, both knew they  
>would never be alone again. Fred finally released his innermost feelings and Lorcan found someone, who wasn't family,<br>who he could trust and love.


	5. Final Notes

I hope you all liked it :3 This story is a gift for my Fred II Sage ~ Saranghae 3 


End file.
